villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
GTA Online Protagonists
'''GTA Online Protagonists '''are the main protagonists (too the player) of ''Grand Theft Auto Online. ''He or she's appearance are created by the player's choice and the majority of the time they commit crimes and villainous acts such as murder, stealing and even sometimes attacking the Military Base which is highly illegal in Los Santos. The player can alter the character's lifestyle choices, such as time spent sleeping and exercising; this creates the initial stats for the characters and slightly changing their appearance including mental illness, driving skills, shooting/aiming skills, stealth, piloting skills and strength. Players can also take on missions given by many people in Los Santos. They can choose what apartments/houses/garages they live in, owning weaponry, owning vehicles and even getting different contacts from people. Players can do contracts with companies such as Merryweather and Pegasus, having a mechanic to work for them and getting different contacts on your phone as well as getting strippers from the strip clubs to lap dance for them at their home. History Before GTA Online Very little is known about the player's background, other than that they met Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader and took a flight to Los Santos, presumably just to take part in a street race in Vinewood organized by Lamar himself. The player doesn't return to their former home and instead stays in Los Santos to continue their life. GTA Online The player meets Lamar when he picks up him/her after the arrival in Los Santos from the airport. They became close friends. They enter Lamar's Emperor, where he gives the player a Pistol and welcomes them to the city. If the player is female, a different cutscene is shown where Lamar attempts to hit on her but ends up failing. Lamar drives the player to Vinewood parking lot, where they begin a race, potentially with other players competing. Regardless of who becomes victorious in the race, Lamar sees further potential in the person and introduces he/she to Gerald, a drug runner living in Davis. Gerald immediately employs the character by asking them to ambush a drug deal between the Ballas and the Vagos and return the product to him. As the protagonist gains more and more reputation in the city, he/she is noticed and even employed by more powerful people in the criminal underworld such as Martin Mandrazo and Lester Crest, being given increasingly difficult and expensive jobs for a great amount of money and will do it calmly. They are hired to steal aircraft, wipe out rival crews and even infiltrate a chemical research facility to rob a Van. The player goes from a small-time criminal to a powerful figure in organized crime. GTA V It is unknown what happened to the protagonist by the time GTA V takes place. Lester still seems to be in touch with him/her and even considered for them to help out in the jewellery store robbery. Villainous Acts The majority of these acts depend on the player's choice. * Killing * Stealing Vehicles * Attacking the Military Base * Breaking into the Airfield * Robbing stores * Stealing money from corpses * Destroying or busting up Vehicles * Injuring people * Drug dealing * Wiping out rival gangs and crews * Wiping out groups of police officers, FIB agents, Military soldiers and SWAT Officers * Infiltrating the Chemical Facility * Working for big time criminals * Stealing RV's with meth inside * Run over victims People Who Hired The GTA Online Protagonist has been hired and worked for various people to take on many missions which can involve murder, stealing or drugs. * Simeon Yetarian * Lamar Davis * Dom Beasley * Brucie Kibbutz * Ron Jakowski * Trevor Phillips * Gerald * Lester Crest * Martin Madrazo Contacts On his/her phone, the player can gather many people and companies in their contacts. Some are capable of carrying out requests. * Simeon Yetarian (Request a job) * Lamar Davis (Sending Muggers and request a job) * Gerald (Requesting a job) * Lester Crest (Set bounty, remove wanted level, off the radar, reveal players, request a job, locate boat, locate helicopter, locate car, locate plane and cops turn blind eye) * Merryweather (Ammo drop, backup helicopter, boat pickup, helicopter pickup, call mercenaries and airstrike) * Mechanic (Sending Vehicles to the player) * Pegasus (Sending owned Vehicles that can't be stored in the garage) * Mors Mutual Insurance (Bringing replacement vehicles) * Ron Jakowski (Request a job) * Dom Beasley (Request a job) * Brucie Kibbutz (Request Bullshark Testosterone) * Trevor Phillips * Nikki (Come to apartment) * Fufu (Come to apartment) * Chastity (Come to apartment) * Other Players (Call and send text messages) Owned Weapons The player can own a variety of weapons to fight and kill his/her victims and enemies. Melee * Fist * Baseball Bat * Knife * Nightstick * Crowbar * Golf Club * Hammer * Broken Bottle * Antique Cavalry Dagger Pistols * Pistol * Combat Pistol * AP Pistol * Pistol .50 * SNS Pistol * Heavy Pistol * Vintage Pistol Sub Machine Guns * Micro SMG * SMG * Assault SMG * Gusenberg Sweeper Shotguns * Pump Shotgun * Sawed-Off Shotgun * Assault Shotgun * Bullpup Shotgun * Heavy Shotgun Assault Rifles * Assault Rifle * Carbine Rifle * Advanced Rifle * Special Carbine * Bullpup Rifle Light Machine Guns * MG * Combat MG Sniper Rifles * Sniper Rifle * Heavy Sniper Thrown * Grenade * Sticky Bomb * Tear Gas * Molotov Cocktail Heavy * Grenade Launcher * RPG * Minigun Other * Parachute * Jerry Can Attachments * Suppressor * Scope * Extended Clip * Grip * Flashlight * Advanced Scope Owned Vehicles The player can own a variety of different vehicles and most can be stored in their garage or added to Pegasus's list where they'll bring it to you. The player can own and customize them, even capable of using in races and jobs. The player can use motorcycles, bicycles, coupes, hatchbacks, sedans, estates, saloons, station wagons, muscle cars, vintage, super, sports cars, SUV's, Trucks, vans, military vehicles, commercial, industrial, boats, helicopters and planes. Category:Murderer Category:GTA Villains Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Brutes Category:Knifemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Addicts Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Gangsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Bludgeoners Category:Smugglers Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Perverts Category:Egomaniacs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Hijackers Category:Crackers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Humans Category:Mass Murderer Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Spree-Killers